tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Intermat
Intermat is an international trade exhibition of equipment, machinery and techniques for the construction and materials industries, which is held every three years in Paris. History INTERMAT is , showing the equipment and techniques used in the international building and civil engineering sectors. First called EXPOMAT, the exhibition was initially held at the Paris – Le Bourget Airport. The show was renamed INTERMAT in 1988 when it took place at Paris-Nord Villepinte for the very first time. This trade exhibition is organised by Cisma and Seimat, French professional trade unions for the equipment industry, together with Comexposium, the leading French trade show organiser. During the last exhibition, held in 2009, INTERMAT gathered together some 1,470 exhibitors (67% of whom were international, from 44 countries) and some 200,000 visitors (33% of whom were international, from 162 countries) in 375,000 m2 of indoor and outdoor exhibition area. Several manufacturers display their construction machinery and equipment in a dedicated outdoor demonstration area called PARIS Demos, providing the opportunity to highlight machinery and equipment performance in real working conditions. The programme includes demonstrations of site machinery: backhoe loaders, mechanical diggers, mini-excavators, loaders and graders. Ever since its inception, INTERMAT has acted as a technological showcase of machinery and equipment, components and services for the construction- and materials industries. During the 2009 show, many manufacturers displayed hybrid rollers, shovels and excavators, innovative hydraulic brake systems for reducing energy consumption, and other green or environmentally friendly technologies. In the same vein, the latest new products and services in the sector will be disclosed at the INTERMAT Innovation Awards, undisputed “Labels” of innovation. INTERMAT 2009 thus gave pride of place to the 12MTX Hybrid multi-function machine produced by Mécalac Ahlmann, which received the Gold award. Sectors of activity * Earthmoving machinery, * Components, equipment and accessories * Lifting and handling machinery * Concrete, scaffolding and formwork * Demolition and deconstruction * Drilling and Boring * Road, mining and quarrying, materials processing, recycling * Transport * Engineering, services A global offering, assembled by the principal international construction equipment manufacturers: Caterpillar, Komatsu, Hitachi, Volvo, Liebherr, JCB, Bobcat Company, Pinguely Haulotte, Case New Holland, Wirtgen, Groupe Fayat, Mécalac Ahlmann, Manitou, etc.Data from Visitors * The industry’s decision-makers, expert channels and users: * Global construction leaders, * Construction companies, * Equipment manufacturers, distributors and rental firms, * Users (heavy plant drivers, mechanics, hoisting machine operators, crane drivers, masons, etc.) * Industrialists and material traders, * Contracting authorities, * Service companies and financial institutions.Data from INTERMAT 2009 Exhibition Key information * Creation : 1988 * Frequency: Every three years * Next exhibition: Monday, 16 to Saturday, 21 April 2012 * Opening times: 09.00 to 18.00 * Venue: Parc des Expositions de Paris Nord – Villepinte - France * Exhibition area: 375 000 m2 surface area dedicated to construction equipment, components and accessories for the civil engineering, building and materials industries * Noteworthy feature: two 30 000 m2 outdoor demonstration areas with machinery and equipment displays * Exhibitors: 1,470 exhibitors, 67% of whom are international (2009 statistics) * Visitors: 200,000 visitors from all over the world expected in 2012 * Website: http://en.intermat.fr/ see also * Conex - US trade show * Hillhead - Bi-anual UK quarry machinery show * SED -(former) UK construction industry show Sources and references External links * - (in English) Category:Exhibitions Category:Trade fairs